


Hello Neighbor Drabbles and Shorts

by CherilDevalet



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Minor Violence, Smut, Sometimes plot, no beta we die like men, sometimes only porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherilDevalet/pseuds/CherilDevalet
Summary: A collection of short storys featuring Theodore Peterson (the Neighbor) and Reader in various scenarios. Some will be smut, some will be fluff. More details available in the chapter summaries.
Relationships: Theodore Peterson | The Neighbor/Original Female Character(s), Theodore Peterson | The Neighbor/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Suspicious Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> I formatted my writing a little bit different. If this doesn't work out I'll do the old one, like Midding.   
> As always, point out any mistakes, comment and give kudos if you want to <3
> 
> \--------  
> This chapter has: light bondage, slightly non-con at the beginning but then consensual, kidnapping, breaking and entering

He was at it again, you thought. Ever since you moved to Raven Brooks your neighbor had behaved more and more suspicious. He would dig at night in his own backyard, set up dangerous traps inside his house and he always wore gloves.   
That alone made you extremely unnerved, living across from a potentially dangerous man. He dismissed you at first, didn't seemed to notice how you watched him and his antics. But after he saw you looking intently at his heavily locked basement door, wondering what he was hiding behind it, he had his eyes on you. And not in a good way. 

You spied him standing by his living room windows with some binoculars. The lenses trained on you for hours. At night he would sometimes go outside, cross the street and stare up at your bedroom window. He once buried a mannequin in his backyard while holding eye contact with you the entire time. 

Luckily, his intimidating tactics didn't work on you. 

While yes, they creeped you out, they were not enough to scare you away. 

So, one night you pulled on the blackest outfit you could find in your wardrobe. After you neighbor did his nightly staring routine, he eventually got bored or tired and went into his house again. You watched. Waited.   
And as his single bedroom light went out and the house was cast in darkness you moved. 

Quietly sneaking out through your backdoor you crossed the street and hopped over his white picket fence. He had crashed his car on it earlier, flattening a portion of the fence. Another one of his intimidation tactics.   
His house was quiet as you approached it. The front door was locked, you had seen him installing more locks and deadbolts to keep anyone from entering this way before. So, you had to find another entrance.   
Going around it, you tried the back door. Also locked. Grumbling to yourself you were startled by noises. Your neighbor was snoring up a storm inside his bedroom. Whose window was currently open and almost beckoning you to climb inside.   
It was risky but your only means to get inside without busting down a door and waking the old man. 

So you carefully grabbed the window ledge and hoisted yourself up. So far so good. Carefully climbing inside the floorboards under you groaned as you added your weight onto them.  
Freezing up you glanced at the bed on the other side of the room. The neighbor grumbled in his sleep but shortly after resumed his snoring.

You quietly exhaled. Hopefully he was a heavy sleeper. Quietly sneaking to the door at the end of the room you opened it. Leading into a hallway.   
Carefully nudging your foot outside, you stepped on something. 

It was a beartrap. You had stepped on it so lightly, not yet bearing down enough weight to set it off. Quietly you took your foot of the trap. That was close. Who even put beartraps inside their house?   
Glancing down the hallway you saw even more traps. Meant to hurt whoever tried to enter. 

Giving an annoyed sigh you carefully stepped around each trap, painstakingly getting closer to the living room entrance. The snoring from the bedroom only reminded you that you had to be quick else he woke up in the middle of the night to resume his weird antics.   
Finally, you reached the living room, which was thankfully free of traps. Or so you thought. 

Your leg got caught on something as you stepped inside. A loud sound like crashing reached your ears and reverberated through the entire house. The neighbor had bound together some old metal to make a sound trap once someone stepped on it.  
The snoring immediately stopped. 

Shit. Thinking quickly, you stormed towards a wardrobe on the far wall, hoping it was empty and not too obvious as a hiding place.   
You closed the doors just in time for the neighbor to sprint inside the living room. He stopped before the door, noticing it was still locked and untouched he instead let his gaze wander around the room.   
His eyes landed on the wardrobe. But instead of approaching it he jogged towards the kitchen, thinking you escaped through there. While he left, something fell out of his pocket, landing on the rug and making minimal sound.  
Once you could hear him going through some stuff in another room you quietly opened the door. Glancing around you noticed the object that fell out of the neighbor’s pocket.  
It was a red key. The same key that belonged to the basement door. 

You couldn’t believe your luck. Quickly snatching it up you went to the imposing door and unlocked the lock. Setting it on the ground you pulled the heavy door open. Better get in there before the old man noticed what you were doing here.   
Stairs led into darkness. Carefully but still fast you descended down into the inky depths of the basement. Once you couldn't go any lower you searched on the wall for some kind of switch. Finding one, you switched it.   
Fluorescent light cast an eerie glow inside the dingy room. There was nothing. No big secret, no tunnels leading anywhere. No hostage or prisoner. 

Did you really break into an innocent man’s home? 

The floorboards behind you creaked. Turning around you were greeted by the blue argyle sweater and yellow shirt combo you cringed at the first time you saw your neighbor wear them.  
He stood there almost passively, blocking the only exit. 

But his face, oh his face was terrifying. His eyes were huge and unblinking, the green iris trained on your small form. His eyebrows were drawn together, creating a crease on his forehead. The moustache you found so funny was twirled so sharp it could have been made out of metal. 

Slowly, almost shyly a grin appeared under it. It got broader, showing his teeth. Then it went borderline creepy in a matter of moments. He looked like he was a killer and found his next toy. You.  
Your body went into overdrive. Adrenaline shooting through your veins and letting your body tremble. You only had one thought. Get out of there. 

He had anticipated your actions, as you tried to go around him, he stepped in your path again. What he didn't anticipate was for you to try and waltz over him.  
He grunted as your bodyweight hit him. Stemming his shoes into the ground he was able to not topple over. Instead he threw you away from him.   
Your body crashed against a washing machine, and it shook under your impact. Staring at him wide eyed you didn’t know what to do. 

He took slow deliberate steps towards you, rubbing his gloved hands together. You tried again to somehow get around him. But he beat you to it. Literally.   
His fist connected with the side of your head, sending you sprawling. While stars and pain exploded behind your temples, he bends down and got a good look at you. Nodding to himself he punched you again. This time you blacked out. 

The first thing you noticed was the cold. Your arms were over your head and freezing. Then you noticed how much your head hurt. A pounding ache was pulsing inside your skull. What had happened?   
Peeling your eyes open you immediately noticed that you were unfamiliar with your surroundings. The room you were in was small, blue walls and floorboards were present. It smelled faintly like earth.   
You were currently lying on a bed. Trying to stand up, your hands wouldn’t leave their spot from over your head. By the rattling that followed, you were chained to the headboard. 

Slowly memories came back. You had tried to break inside your neighbor’s house, lifting his secret about his weird behavior. But instead you were now trapped here. Probably inside the basement or a room in his house.   
Cold panic clenched inside your gut. What would happen now? Was he going to kill You? Torture you? Tears streamed down your face as the fear within you grew. 

The door gave a sound. A lock clicked outside and then it creaked open. The neighbor strolled inside. Closing and locked the door behind him he took a good look at you.   
Noticing your tear streaked face and panicked eyes he exhaled. Slowly almost as if he didn’t want to scare you more, he approached the bed. 

You rattled the bonds again, desperate to get away.

„Oh, don’t give me that look. “He scolded. 

Sitting on the edge he turned to you.

„Do you have any idea how long I have Waited? “

Perplexed you just looked at him. What did he mean by that? He chuckled, laying a hand on your knee.

„I had hoped you would break in. Go willingly inside the basement. And you delivered. “

Your eyes grew wide as your mind connected the dots. He had planned for your break in. He wanted you to come. All his weird and suspicious behavior was only a ruse to get your interest. To come to him willingly.   
You again struggled. The neighbor didn’t seem fazed.

„And now that you are finally here, I can tell you how often I thought about you. How I … touched myself to the thought of you. “

His hand began to wander. From your knees up to your hipbone and down again. Oh fuck was he really implying that he…

„Ever since I lost my family, these feelings have vanished. But after you moved in across from me these… urges came back “

His hand wandered to the middle of your pants, circling the button and zipper. His breathing was a little faster now, his eyes never leaving your face. Suddenly he grinned.   
„I know what you do at nights. These naughty things. I watched you play with your toys. And I wondered: do you think about me when pleasuring yourself, as do I think about you? “  
His fingers undid the button of your jeans then wandered lower. The zipper followed.

He didn’t know this but you actually did think about him sometimes. It was just a weird crush, you told yourself as you watched him dig a deep hole inside his backyard. Watching his meaty biceps flex under the sun. Gazing at his chest that rose with each breath he took and that little tuft of hair you could see peeking out from under his shirt. 

You felt awful after sinking down your window and holding your blushing face. You couldn’t be attracted to someone like him. Right?   
But your body disagreed, as you could feel a low pulse in your nether regions begin to awaken. You were turned on by his revelation.   
Slowly the neighbor peeled your jeans from your legs and stared at your black lacey underwear. He gave a grin and resumed his earlier trail. His gloved hands felt weird on your heated skin. Once his hand got halfway up your thigh, he suddenly groped the meat there and groaned. 

„I’ve dreamt about the day I could finally have you scream under me. There’s so much I want to do to you. “

Carefully he climbed over your legs to sit on your hips. You could feel his hard member pressing against your lower abdomen. His hands gripped onto your ribs and started wandering higher, taking your shirt with them.   
Your breath got faster, heat showing on your cheeks. Shit, you were really letting this happen. Letting him touch you and you liked it. He seemed to know, for one look at your face and a grin grew under his moustache.   
His hands wandered over your breast and started massaging them. The gloves made the feeling a little weird, cold and rubbery. 

Suddenly he leaned down, his nose almost touching yours. Looking deep inside your eyes his breath fanned over your face. Smelled like mint. 

„I know you want this as much as I, even if you can’t bring yourself to say it. I see it in your eyes. Just let me… “

And with that he leaned down and pressed his heated lips to yours. His moustache tickled you, as he worked against your mouth. He was right, even if you didn’t want to admit it out loud. But maybe you could say it without talking.   
Slowly, almost shyly you moved your lips. Trying to find his rhythm you grew a little bolder, he noticed of course. Deepening the kiss his hands wandered from your breasts to your shoulder and neck. He pressed your heads together harder, slowly licking your lips. Then he parted. 

You both were out of breath, panting lightly and looking at each other’s flushed faces. He grinned at you and fiddled with his pants. You could hear a zipper open.   
He slid down your legs partially and pulled his pants halfway down. Craning your neck down you got your first look of him.

He was average in length but definitely thicker than you thought. His girth would certainly stretch you. Your insides gave a painful clench at that. You couldn’t wait how it would feel.   
He seemed to think so too, for he grabbed your panties and slid them down your legs. After that he sat between them, you helped him adjust by spreading your legs. Gripping your thighs, he ran his hands over them again. Just feeling you.   
Enjoying the attention, you wiggled your hips, and tried to touch him. The binds rattled again. He gave them a quick glance before setting his eyes back to you.   
„These will stay on “, he told you with a devilish grin. You grumbled unhappily. Shaking his head smiling, he let his hand wander to your vagina. Lazily stroking a finger over your clit, he watched amused as you whined and trembled.   
It definitely felt better when someone else was touching you there. His fingers stroked you in circles, you could feel you core pulsing in rhythm with his strokes.   
He grew bolder, letting his hand wander down. Slowly circling your opening, he carefully pushed a finger inside. The glove let him slide his digit easily inside you, your wetness creating a squelching noise as he worked his hand. 

„Already so wet “, he commented huskily. „So tight and warm and almost ready for me. “

He pushed his finger all the way inside and then curled it while pulling out again. You were moaning loudly. Already his big fingers felt good. How were you going to hold it together once he put his thick member inside you? Would it even fit?  
He added a second finger and began working you open. You were grateful for this, least it hurt while you two …   
Blushing red you couldn’t outright think about what would happen next. Even if you desperately wanted it, you felt embarrassed.   
Your neighbor added a third finger, making you whine as it wasn’t enough to satisfy the pulsing and clenching in your core.

„Hush. Soon my dear, “, he told you, pumping his fingers a little harder. 

After he deemed you ready, he pulled his fingers out, now glistening with your slick. He seemed mesmerized. Then he took the same hand and started stroking himself slowly.   
You watched with baited breath as he pumped himself. Seeing his skin bunch up at the tip and then glide down to reveal his swollen head made your brain short circuit. He did this a few times, then wiggled closer to you. Pushing his member against your entrance, you held your breath. But instead of pushing forward he let his dick glide over it to your clit, rubbing the little nub with his head. You gave a long moan at that. Somehow it felt more sensual. More intimate that he wanted to make sure you felt good.   
He resumed his lazy circles around your clit, then glided down again between your folds and halted at your entrance. With a last look at your face he Slowly pushed inside.   
You threw your head back, your teeth clenched as you felt him breach you. You were right, with his girth he definitely stretched you open, even with preparations. Still going slow your neighbor watched your face for any signs of pain. Finding none he bottomed out inside of you.

God, it felt good. Your walls clenched around him, your breath quivering as his hips met yours. His gloved hands grabbed your thighs, holding you still. Then he was moving.  
Slowly he pulled out, his dick rubbing against your walls. After only the tip of his head was still inside you, he Slowly pushed back in. That was neither hard nor fast, nothing that could feed the clenching and pulsing in your core, demanding more.   
You wanted to ask him to go faster. But how should you even address him? You didn’t even know his name. Clearing your throat, he broke out of his haze. Instead of watching his member disappear inside you he was looking at your face expectantly. 

„Uuuh … what’s your name? “

He gave you a long look before he started to laugh loud. Sending vibrations through your connection inside your gut. 

„You had to wait with that after I was balls deep inside of you, hmm?“, he asked, still chuckling. 

Then his grin got gentler: „I’m Theodore. Peterson. You can call me Ted. “

„Theodore…“, you tested his name on your tongue. He seemed to like it, because he gave a partially rough thrust inside of you. But after this he resumed his slow pace. Growing impatient with his antics, you made yourself known.

„Ted, please. Go faster. Go harder”. You practically begged, wiggling your hips. He shot you a smile. 

„Impatient, are we?“, grinning he bent his back. „But if that is what you want, I’ll give you hard. “

He grabbed onto your hips harder than before and started to hammer into you. Throwing your head back you gave loud moans in rhythm with his thrusts.   
His thick lengthy repeatedly speared you open, his fast, rough pace hitting a spot deep inside of you. He was grunting from his effort to keep up the brutal pace.   
You pressed yourself more against him. Feeling his hips slam against yours, you crossed your legs behind his back, pulling him in deeper.

The fire in your belly was pulsing, growing hotter and stronger with each rough thrust. You wished you could throw your arms around his shoulders but the bonds were hindering you.   
Ted suddenly bend his head down, right by your ear and started to nibble on it. Leaning your head to the side he also attacked your neck. Little marks formed where he sucked too hard on your skin.   
You could feel your first orgasm approaching fast. The rough pounding in your core stroked the fire in your belly, your walls starting to clench around him. You pressed your legs against his back harder and he seemed to get the idea.   
Letting go of your hip, one hand wandered down to your clit, where Ted rubbed fast, little circles onto it. 

That was to much for you. With a loud moan, bordering on a scream your walls clenched around him. The pulsing got stronger, you were exploding, feeling the rush through your veins as stars appeared behind your eyes.   
He followed soon after. Groaning loudly be bent forward and bit your shoulder. Hard. Giving fast, shallow thrusts he reached his peak, his member spasming inside of you. You could feel the warmth of his cum as it flooded you with each pulse of his dick.   
Ted delivered a final thrust and then almost crushed you with his weight. Both panting heavily, you just lay there, bathing in your afterglow. 

His arms wandered around your shoulder and pressed you into him. His mouth found yours, gently coaxing you to recuperate. You kissed him shyly, tasting his lips.   
After he broke away, he took a key from his pockets, freeing you from the bounds. You massaged your wrists after they were free; they were a little red from your tugging. Ted pulled out of you and proceeded to lie down beside you on his back. While this was nice and all, there was still something you didn’t understand.

“Ted, why did you have to lure me inside your basement to get me to … sleep with you? Instead you could have just asked me on a date.”

He looked a little caught. Not looking at you he instead focused on the ceiling while pulling you close to him with one arm. 

“I wasn’t sure if you would want anything to do with an old and lonely man like me. So I had to be sure.”

“A weird way to be sure. I could have done without the punch, you know?” grumbling you touched the tender side of your face. That would definetly bruise.

A gloved hand layed on your cheek, cooling it. 

“Sorry about that”, he chuckled, not really sorry at all. 

You puffed your cheeks unhappily but pulled him towards you for another kiss. He happily obliged. 

“Next time, just call me.”


	2. Lightwood Park Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old Lightwood Park had some dissapearances in the past, you are determined to figure out the secret behind them and what the mysterious park designer has to do with it.  
> A bosco bay inspired piece.  
> \----------  
> this chapter contains: slight violence, non-con, smut, mentioned death through faulty machinerie.

The nightair was crisp and cold as it blew around you. You were curled against an old ride, currently trying to get inside the abandoned structure.

The park was the old Lightwood park and it stood abandoned for some years now. Ever since some people disappeared and the town began to murmur that it was because the park was cursed, nobody wanted to go there anymore.

You had tried to dig into the past, why people went missing, what the story behind the park was. All you found were hearsay and rumors. And the name of the man who built the rides: Theodore Masters Peterson.

After this you dug up as much as you could about this Peterson fella and hit a jackpot. He was suspected in various cases, were his faulty rides hurt people, the last being Bosco Bay. Now you were sure that these people didn’t go missing. Oh no, you were sure they were killed by the death trap like rides occupying Lightwood Park. And you were going to find out if your assumptions were true.

Finally getting the door open a bit, you wedge yourself inside. It was dark and smelled musty, the abandoned Horror trains insides looked in worse shape than the outside. The open door shed some light inside, illuminating the foyer of the ride.

Old cars stood on rusty trails and a slight breeze blew through the tracks. While the ride didn’t have any electricity, you could still go follow the tracks and look around. You were sure there had to be some kind of hidden entrance or room; were you could find clues about what had happened. And maybe you would find … bodies.

Shuddering you went along the tracks, past old mechanical monsters and fake spiderwebs. It was darker here, and colder. The stale air hung heavy, as you walked past rotting walls and looked among them for secret openings or rooms. No luck, you only saw old cement and more spiderwebs, this time real ones.

You had looked through the whole building twice now but didn’t find anything. That had to be impossible. A sudden light beam shone onto you and an angry voice called out.

“You again! What did I say about trespassing?”, the angry voice of the night guard called out to you. Surprised you turned around, just to sprint in the other direction. You didn’t want to be caught by him again. He would only throw you out like last time, but you could do without the scolding.

Sprinting along various abandoned rides you crawled under the fence closing around the property and vanished into the night, evading the night guard.

\---------------------------------------------------

The next morning you had resumed your investigations, this time through the internet. It yielded a lot of results about your only lead: Theodore Peterson. He had apparently built a lot of parks after the Lightwood one, even a recent one near your home. Maybe you could find clues to his plans for the Lightwood park there? Nodding to yourself you had to search for the fastest route towards the park and the rides Peterson was involved in. The only ones where the ‘Kraken’, a gruesome roller coaster featuring a great octopus and a horror train with clowns. You really didn’t want to go on either of them but you had no other choice If you wanted to search for clues.

Preparing yourself with appropriate clothing and a backpack with a crowbar you got inside your car and sped towards the park.

The sun was high and the park was full of people happily enjoying the rides. If they knew what could happen, you were sure they would avoid the ones made by Peterson. Slowly going along the lines, you spied the ominous ‘Kraken’ rollercoaster. It stood imposing in the middle of the park; the big gaping maw dangerously open to swallow the tracks leading through it. Your knees were shaking just from looking at it. If you had a choice, you would definetly choose the horror train. At least there you wouldn’t be strapped onto a construction and hurled through the air.

Going towards the horror train, the ‘Clown Murder House’, you watched kids and teenagers enter the asylum themed ride. While you weren’t a big fan of horror or clowns, it as either this or the ‘Kraken’. Taking a deep breath, you went inside.

The first room was lit with colourful lights that danced around the walls. Carnival music played in the background, a haunting melody that echoed through the horror train. You could hear people scream inside the ride; some were laughing. But it was mostly out of fear you guessed.

Stepping through the open mouth of a clown you breached the dark room behind it. The music was louder here and you could see mirrors on either side of you. A mirror maze in the dark, who thought of that? Bumping into various mirrors you always spooked yourself when your reflection suddenly appeared before you.

Then it wasn’t your reflection

The image of a middle-aged man appeared before you in a sudden flash of weak blue light. He wore a light shirt and an argyle sweater over that, the colours were unrecognizable, since everything was bathed in blue.

While his clothing didn’t remind you of anything, his face did. The wide eyes and strong chin, paired with a funny moustache instantly brought your mind reeling. You had seen that face before. On the internet while you searched for Theodore Peterson and his rides. His image was always there, clapping alongside some sleazy suit who opened the parks.

If he was here, you had to follow him. Maybe he would lead you towards the truth.

Running in his direction you instantly collided with a mirror. Almost cracking the glass, you fell on your butt and held your nose. From the wet feeling and the pain, you would assume you had nosebleed. Nice.

Standing up you tried to find Peterson again. He had to be here somewhere.

You spied his big form near you, fiddling with a mirror. Then he was pushing it aside and stepping through a hidden doorway. You tried to follow him, bumping into more mirrors along the way.

Once you stood before the one you were sure held the secret entrance you pushed against. It gave way and with a barely audible clicking sound rotated to the side.

Behind it it was dark, only lit by a small lamp that stood to the side. The light radius was enough to illuminate old probs and materials for the ride. A giant clown animatronic stood to the side, which you glanced at suspiciously.

Where had he gone? You couldn’t see a door, so there had to be another entrance. Looking through crates and behind shelves probed fruitless. If there really was another hidden passage, you wouldn’t find it on your own.

Just then you heard various clicks and rumbles from below you. Thinking fast you squeezed yourself behind the clown puppet and the wall, hiding you from view. A panel from the ground rose up and lifted itself to the side. Climbing up a ladder, Peterson came into view, holding various papers in his hands. He lifted the lid back onto the hidden opening and left through the mirror maze. That was your chance.

Quickly exiting your hiding place, you grabbed into the small opening now recognizable on the ground. Lifting the heavy lid to the side you looked down the now open path.

There was some light somewhere, casting a gentle glow up the ladder. You should hurry up, least Peterson came back and found you. Descending the ladder, you went underground. The music from the horror train was muted here, barely distinguishable. Behind you the lid slid back into place. You had to lift it up again to leave.

You walked around a small sitting area. The walls were lined with filling cabinets, all of them empty. He seemed to take ever info with him. You just hope he left some here for you to find.

Going through a door you came into a small office space. Only an empty filling cabinet and a large desk were present. And on the desk layed various blueprints and manilla folders about rides.

Quickly approaching the desk, you shuffled through the papers. You found a folder about Bosco Bay and even one from Germany. Almost at the bottom of the unorganized pile was the file containing information about Lightwood park.

Opening the folder, you were horrified. The ride that killed people was not the one you thought. It was actually under the carousel, hidden from view and underground. The files showed the entire ride and the little red X's had to be …

A sound from the ladder made you perk up. Shit, he was back. Closing the file and holding onto it you left the office and stood in the seating area. You had to hide, or he would see you. Quickly diving behind a large couch, you pressed the folder to your chest and waited with baited breath.

The lid slid from its place and footsteps sounded on the ladder. You mentally counted them, even if you didn’t remember how much there were. It gave your brain something to do instead of panicking.

The steps rounded the corner and stood still. You could hear him sniffing. Like he smelled your scent in the air like a dog. Eew.

From your hiding place you couldn’t see him without looking over the couch. You could just hear him grumble something. Then the office door opened and closed again.

Deeming yourself save you quietly left your hiding place.

A big hand immediately landed on your shoulder. He had tricked you.

“Who do we have here, hmm?”, a deep voice growled behind you, sending goosebumps through your skin. You could feel your heart beating faster, a cold feeling washing over you.

“Nothing to say for yourself? Alright have it your way”, he said, then he pulled you towards the office. You tried to wind yourself from his grasp but he grabbed your arm and twisted it around, effectively bringing you before him and hindering any more escape plans.

Once you were through the door, he closed it with his foot and locked it with his free hand. Then he pushed you towards the desk. With your arm behind your back you didn’t stand a chance as he pressed against your shoulder. Bending to avoid the pain he had you sprawled out on the desk before him.

“And now you tell me who you are and what you want”, he commanded lowly.

“screw you, I won’t tell you anything!” you spat behind yourself. You were determined to give him nothing and leave this place with the vital information.

“We'll See…”, he told you darkly. Then he twisted your arm. Hard.

You screamed as you felt your muscles being pulled. Thrashing your legs, you were glad that he immediately stopped.

“How about now?”, he had the audacity to sound smug. That Bastard.

“No…”, you gritted out, to which he pulled your arm again.

He continued to pester you with questions. Who sent you, what you wanted, what you knew, how long you were following him? Each time you would curse at him and each time he would twist your arm. You thought he would rip it from its socket if he continued.

Panting heavily, you were glad as he stopped his cruel game. His other hand came to rest between your shoulder blades. 

“I have to say, you really are hard to persuade. I like that”, this revelation didn’t sit well with you. Not in a situation like this.

You tried to thrash your legs to hit him but he pressed himself against your butt to avoid you flailing limbs. That’s when you felt it.

A hardness was pressed firm against your cheeks. Instantly recognizing what it was, you were disgusted. He was turned on by torturing you.

His hand began to rub against your spine, stroking slow circles into the muscles there.

“Hrrrg. Tell me, do you have any idea what I could do to you to get answers?”, he asked, continuing his slow strokes. He pressed a little harder against a particular tense area. It was almost as if he wanted you to relax. Which was impossible since he still held one of your arms behind your back.

“I-, I don't … want to know”, you told him defiantly. Already fearing what else he had in store for you. Chuckling from behind you could be heard.

“Twisting your arm would be your smallest worry. No, I have something more … effective in mind”, you could almost hear his evil grin in his voice. You had an idea what he was talking about. But would he really…?

A firm press against your behind told you anything you needed to know about his intentions.

“I’ll scream”, you told him with shaking voice.

“Here? Nobody will hear you. And even if they could, everybody here screams”, he chuckled behind you. His hand began to wander around your shoulders. His fingers stroking along your neck and throat, carefully pressing against it. Not enough to choke you but still noticeable.

You were staring to hyperventilate. You couldn’t let this happen.

“Wait!”, you screamed as his free hand grabbed the rim of your jeans.

“I- I’m from Lightwood. You build the park there and people went missing. I investigated and followed you into the secret room here. That’s all I swear!”, tears began to from in your eyes. You hoped he would let you go once he knew.

Peterson was still behind you. His hand sat heavy on your lower back.

“And here I thought you could be a long-term entertainment. Guess I was wrong. Doesn’t matter.”

His hand reached for your zipper.

“But I told You”, you screamed. “I told you what you wanted to know!”

“Yes, but I’m not satisfied. Where’s the fire from before, hmm? The defiance? Show some fight!”

He pulled your pants down to your ankles. Grabbing onto your panties you began to thrash again. You actually managed to hit him with your leg, he grunted as you were able to hit his knee.

“There it is”, he whispered, twisting your arm again. A scream rang out as you felt your muscles stretch in your shoulder and back. Peterson used your distraction and slid your panties off.

Pressing down onto your arm he reached for his own zipper with his free hand. You could hear him fiddle with his pants, then the sound of rustling clothes, then tearing package. What was he doing?

Stretching your neck, you looked behind yourself and tensed up. He had pulled himself out, his thick cock standing erect. The tearing sound was a bright blue condome he had pulled over himself. You also got your first good look at his face.

His cheeks were flushed and hair a little bit mused. The eyes were wide, staring at his dick and then to your face, unblinking but with too sharp focus. A devilish grin appeared under his twirled moustache. The he pressed forward again. You could feel the tip of his dick press against your folds.

Your thrashing resumed. With his other hand he pressed down on your hip, hindering your movements.

“Now, be a good girl…”, he leaned over you and whispered this in your ear.

“… and take me.”

A strong push forward and he had pressed the head inside. A blood curling stream tore from your lips. He was big, bigger than you thought. He tore through your unprepared walls and didn't give you time to adjust.

Slowly pushing forward he grunted.

“Damn, you are tight”, he pressed between his clenched teeth from behind you. Pushing all the way in until his hips meet yours, he stilled.

Checking his grip on your arm and hip, he slowly pulled out again. Another scream was heard from you, the agonizing feeling of his dick rubbing your tight walls was to much.

Peterson started a slow but hard rhythm, slapping his hips against yours and burying his dick deeper and deeper inside you. It still hurt, but gradually the pain diminished and a new feeling awakened in your core. A low warm pulsing that you were familiar with.

You tried again to thrash your legs, only granting him deeper access as he used the opportunity to open you legs wider. You could feel it, his pace was starting to get you wet. Squelching noises could be heard from your entrance that gradually got soaked.

He noticed.

“You like this, don’t you? Hnnrg, maybe you’ll be useful after all.”

His pace quickened after that. Hips still slapping soundly he pressed against your entrance and angled his thrusts differently. He was searching for something. Probing.

Only as he pushed against that spot deep inside of you and made you twitch hard and moan, did you know what he was doing.

“Ah, there”, he breathed and started angling his thrusts. Repeatedly hitting that spot. A loud moan tore from your lips. If your free hand didn’t hold onto the table for dear life, you would have slapped it over your mouth, embarrassed over the sounds you were making.

Ashamed over yourself that your body was betraying you like this. While Peterson thrusts got harder you were getting wetter and wetter. You could feel slick sliding down your legs.

Another loud moan was heard as the pulsing in your belly got stronger. No no no please not like this.

Behind you the man grunted from his effort. The table shook under you and the slapping intensified. He was pounding hard and fast inside you now, still hitting that spot without missing even once. Clenching your hand around the table you held on for dear life.

The fire in your belly was spreading. You felt your cheeks begin to redden, your breath quickened and your walls started to clench around Peterson’s cock currently plowing into you. The moans he tore from you got louder.

“Hah, hah, there it is. Almost…” he grunted, then doubled his efforts. A hand wandered from your hip to your neck, pressing down on it. You could feel your ass bruising from his brutal pounding, your core pulsing hot. A coil had formed in you belly, that pulled taunt with every rough thrust Theodore was delivering.

The hand from your neck squished your flesh one last time, then wandered to your shoulder. He pulled your shirt out of the way, baring your skin to him.

Then he was bending down.

“Come. Come for me”, he whispered heatedly. Then he bit into your shoulder hard.

The brutal pace paired with the bite snapped the coil in your belly. With a loud wail your walls spasmed around his dick, milking him while you twitched on the table.

Theodore pounded harder, his pace growing shallow. The he thrust deep inside of you and unleashed his load. Grunting loudly, he bit down harder, making you give a wail.

While you went through your orgasm, Theodore gave shallow thrusts inside you, riding out his high. Grunting his hand on your shoulder wandered to his dick, stroking his length that he could reach. The he held the condome to his base and pulled out.

A quiet moan made him chuckled. You were far too stimulized for him to move like that. Looking over your shoulder you watched him warily, still high on hormones.

The condome had stayed on and prevented his load from reaching you. Instead it sat big and heavy inside the blue rubber, bloating the tip.

“All for you”, he winked after seeing your stare. Then he threw the condome inside the thrash bin near the desk. While you tried to get up again, he pressed you arm down, hindering you.

“I was just going to give you a free ride on one of my… special rides, to get rid of you. But I think you preferred the one you got more”, grinning you had to roll your eyes at his antics. Pulling his pants up he gave you a long look.

Then he nodded.

“I think I’m going to keep you”, his hand wandered to you shoulder again, circling the bite mark that pulsed uncomfortable.

Oh fuck, what had you gotten yourself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, had so much fun with this one :D  
> As always, if you find spelling mistakes or have suggestions for improvement, write me a comment. Leave kudos if you want to, they motivate me <3


	3. Source of Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ted works in his office, you bring him some tea. Things go from innocent to dirty really quick. 
> 
> \-----------  
> This chapter contains: fluff, smut, consensual, domestic fluff, desk sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill ;) point out any mistakes you see. Leave kudos and comments if you want to <3

The kitchen was filled with your humming and the loud whistle of a kettle. You were currently making some tea for yourself and Ted, who had withdrawn himself in his office for some time now.

You deemed the time ready to disturb him and get him to drink a little bit. Knowing that he would likely forget his own needs while working and on a high.

Pulling the kettle from the stove you poured water inside of two mugs. Both with mint. His favourite.

Taking the two mugs you walked out of the kitchen and made your way to his office at the end of the hallway. Glad that you had persuaded him to not work from the Basement anymore.

Opening the door you could already hear him grumble. He was in a sour mood it seemed, with a hand holding his head and a stare like he wanted to burn the blueprints in front in him.

Closing the door behind you, you approached him carefully. He didn’t acknowledge you, so engrossed in his work he was. While you didn’t know the details, he had behaved stressed out and grumpy for some days now, so the project was likely giving him a headache.

Setting the mugs down on a clutter free corner of the desk you let your hands fall on his shoulders. They were tense from sitting all the time, so you started to kneed the knots and stiffness.

He gave a small sigh and relaxed back in his chair. Finally his eyes left the paper.

“Hello darling, what are you up to, hmmm?” he quietly asked. You cold hear a small smile in his voice.

“Just thought you would like some tea, you were working so hard and forgot to make yourself one this morning”, you told him, massaging a little harder against his neck.

He huffed.

”Always watching out for me. What would I do without you, girl?” chuckling, he stretched in his chair. His back gave some pops and cracks which made you cringe at their loudness.

Then he took the tea and sipped on it. How he was able to do that while it was still boiling hot was always a mystery to you. It was like he didn’t care for discomfort or pain.

Setting the mug down Theodore let his gaze stare at the problem again, currently in the form of a blueprint scribbled over with red ink.

“What ‘re you working On?” You asked, eager to know off his problem.

He gave another huff.

“A rollercoaster for a park in Britain. The concept is good but there’s … details missing or not working out and I can’t find a solution”, his hand wandered again to his head as he supported it on the table.

Nodding alongside him you tried to make sense of the red scribbles. You could make out the overall shape but couldn’t identify the problem Ted was talking about. There where various markings and notes scribbled on the sides, overlapping each other. How he was still able to read them left you flabbergasted.

“Maybe you just need a break. Do something other than work to recharge, you know?” You told him, resuming to rub your hands over his shoulders.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Something you enjoy”, you gave a small smile. Maybe you two could watch a movie or go for a walk. It would do him good after his long sitting.

Ted seemed to think. Gaze unfocused on a wall he hummed. The he adjusted in his chair an threw a glance over his shoulder. A slow grin spread under his moustache.

“I haven’t thanked you yet for the tea”, he told you while still grinning. He was planning something, you thought. He only ever had that grin when he felt smug or had something in mind.

“uuh, you’re welcome?”, squeaking, after seeing his eyes roaming around your form. Like he was only seeing you now really. Hoping he liked the skirt and shirt combo you wore.

He gave a chuckle.

“I had something other in mind than merely thanking you verbally. No, how about you come here and sit on my lap?” he asked while rolling away from his desk and patting his large leg.

Your cheeks grew red. You had an idea what he wanted. That was his way after all to tell you he was feeling … well. In the mood.

You shakily rounded the chair and sat on his leg, with yours dangling between his.

A big warm hand landed on your shoulder, rubbing the flesh there.

“You are always so good to me. Always look after me. I think it’s now time I do something for you”, he told you heatedly, pressing you against his form.

You could feel yourself grow excited, grow wet since you knew what he wanted to do. And you desperately wanted it too.

“And- and what do you have in mind”, you asked, stuttering a little. Ted pressed his face into your hair and rubbed his hand over your lower back.

“Something you will like”, he whispered heatedly. You could hear his grin.

He grabbed onto your hips and adjusted you in his lap. Your back pressed into his stomach and your legs sat between his now, facing the desk.

With your new position you could feel every breath he took and also feel his excitement. A hardness pressed against your ass, twitching as you rubbed against it.

Behind you, Ted shakily exhaled.

“Be a good girl and bent over the desk for me”, he lazily stroked a hand over your exposed thigh while waiting.

You carefully bent forward, arms and chest on the desk. Like this, your ass was directly in front of his stomach, since your skirt was short enough to show him the white panties you wore.

He appreciated the view, trailing a hand around the globe of your ass, thumb stroking under the elastic of your underwear. His other hand wandered around your lower thigh, massaging the flesh there.

Another shaky exhale from him.

He stood up, pushing the chair behind him and lettings his hands wandered directly to your hips, taking your skirt with them. You were already breathing a little faster than before, anticipating his warm touch.

After he pushed your clothing over you belly his hands wandered back down again, massaging your butt. His thumbs stroked under the elastic band of your panties, then hooking under them and taking them down your legs.

You spread them, showing yourself to him. He gave a sound at that, seeing your swollen lips and wetness beginng for him. He held it together thou, letting one hand again fall on your butt while the other fiddled with his pants.

Hearing his zipper you couldn’t help but shoot a look behind your shoulder. You had seen him on plenty occasions but never got over how thick he was. Already hard his dick stood out between his dark curls.

He grabbed himself and began slow strokes, exhaling loudly as he squished his base. Noticing your stare he gave a grin.

“Like what you see?”, he asked heated.

“You know what I would like more”, you told him equally horny, wriggling your hips in his grasp.

He gave a short laugh and shook his head. Then he stepped forward. A finger found your entrance, slowly caressing around the whole area.

It glided between your folds up to you clit, rubbed small circles into it and glided back down. He repeated the motion before carefully inserting a finger.

Still stroking himself, he curled his digit and pulled out, catching your walls. A small moan made him give a satisfying sound behind you.

While your walls did their best to hold his finger inside, he added a second one, working you open. Doing scissoring motions, his thumb circled your clit again.

“Ted please”, you begged him, wanting more than just his fingers. He chuckled.

“Alright, alright…”, he breathed, pulling his fingers out.

Then he pressed his heated head to your entrance, massaging slow circles onto it, testing the resistance.

“Are you ready for me?”, he asked, bending down a little.

You nodded furiously. Then he pushed inside.

Slowly his head breached you, gliding along your slick walls. You gave a breathy moan at that, felling him stretch you with his girth. The first moment he would go inside you was always the best, feeling his dick spear your thight walls open.

He carefully pushed all the way inside until his base hit you butt. Now hips to hips he pressed a little bit more against you, making you give a small moan.

“Fuck, Teddy …”, you shot a look behind you. Waiting for him to move.

“I know”, he breathed and pulled out slowly. Your walls clenched around him, desperate to keep him inside.

Once only his head was still inside you, he carefully pushed back in, making you moan quietly. He grew bolder after that, still careful with his thrusts but harder than before.

Slight slapping noises echoed around his office paired with your moans, the desk rattled a bit as Ted pushed against you. Adjusting yourself on the table you were careful to not crinkle the blueprint you were partially laying on.

Ted grunted behind you, his hands on your hips pressed harder against the flesh. He gave small breathy moans as he sank into your heat again, enjoying himself it seemed.

You decided to tease him a little. As he was about to thrust back inside you, you pressed your hips back towards him, resulting in a rough thrust that send you both panting from its force.

“You little tease”, he breathed as he adjusted his grip. “Do you want it hard, hngrr, is that it?”

You gave a small chuckled at that and threw a feisty grin over your shoulder. As he saw your face an equal grin appeared on Ted’s face. One that promised pleasure.

He pulled out.

And then thrusts back in with force. You crashed against the table as it shook under you. Delicious pleasure was coursing through you, feeding the slow pulse in your core at the rough feeling.

Hearing a loud moan from you, Ted began his brutal pace. His hips crashes against you, bruising the skin there. The noises intensified, your moans and the slapping sound as skin hit skin.

His member thrust hard against your walls, sending waves of pleasure through you. You could feel it tingling through your body, a warmth that was slowly building up. Your cheeks grew red and your breathing picked up.

Almost panting you threw another glance over your shoulder. Ted was still holding onto your hips, face red as he pummeled into you. Small huffs and grunts were escaping his barred teeth. Delivering another rough thrust he pushed you forward, sending some blueprints falling from the desk.

“ ah, Ted-ah, Ted wait…”, you tried to warn him that he was pushing stuff from his table.

“Leave it”, he panted, lettings hands wander to your back and massaging the flesh there. His big warm hands felt good on you, secure and safe.

Ted angled his thrusts inside you, probing for that one spot he knew would make you wail. Pushing his hips a little lower the head of his dick rammed into your G-spot.

You gave a load moan and clenched your muscles together as a strong wave of white hot pleasure hit you. Using your arms you pushed your upper body from the table, creating a perfect angle for Ted to keep hitting the spot.

Ramming inside faster and deeper you wailed loudly. Your walls clenched and core pulsed uncomfortably. You could feel a tightness in your abdomen that was pulling taunt with every second Ted kept thrusting into you. It was growing larger, sending heat through your veins.

You clenched every muscle on your body as you could feel yourself nearing the edge. Almost.

Ted suddenly stopped.

You whined and let yourself fall onto the table. The pulsing was still there but graduately diminished.

“Turn around”, Theodore panted and patted your hips.

Grumbling you complied with his wishes, turning on your side and laying down on your back. Your legs hung uncomfortably in the air.

His strong hands grabbed them and he pulled you towards him. With one hand he kept massaging your hip, with the other he guided himself back inside you. Your slick walls made it easy to push inside you fully again.

He refrained from torturing you with a slow pace again. Instead he pushed hard and deep inside, hands grabbing your hips to steady himself.

With how wet your were, the sounds grew louder than moments ago, as he resumed his fast pace from before.

The new angle let him push deeper and made you almost scream his name as the thight feeling returned. It send waves of pleasure through you, heat in your whole body. You were scrambling to hold onto something, anything. Your hand grasped onto Theodores pants as he fucked you harder.

The heat grew stronger, you felt like you were burning up. The knot in your lower abdomen kept getting tighter, the muscles in your back tensing in preparation for your orgasm.

You panted and moaned, clenching your teeth and pushing your hips against Ted as he pushed harder, faster.

Then the knot exploded.

A feeling like pure ecstasy crashed over you and left you twitching on the desk. You couldn’t even scream as the heat stole your breath, only broken huffs escaped you. Your walls clenched around Ted’s dick as he kept pushing, kept thrusting inside your overstimulated hole.

He was bending down, giving you a quick kiss against your hot throat. A loud groan and he was cumming. Pushing his member shallowly inside you, you could feel him pulsing while your walls still clenched around him. A warmth spread in you as he came, his cum flooding inside.

Ted layed himself on you after he was finished, hiding you with his wide frame. His cozy sweater rubbed against some exposed skin, making you suck in a breath as even this small contact made you tremble.

Both panting heavily you came down from your high. Lettings your arms fall around Ted’s shoulder, you pressed your head against his cheek. He gave a breathy chuckle, still exhausted.

Then he suddenly stilled and frantically searched with his hand around the table. Grabbing a pen he proceeded to scribble something near your head onto the blueprint.

You just stared at him confused until you understood.

“Found a solution to your problem that quick?” You panted, sounding smug.

Ted scribbled some more, then let the pen fall on the table again. His had wandered to your face and rubbed against your cheek lovingly. 

“What can I say”, he chuckled, “You are my source of inspiration.”


End file.
